


and it'll be us, just for a while

by Maharetchan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi take a few days off during the summer break.For the prompt: 3.     “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this got long, so it'll have two chapters.  
> hit me up on tumblr @ kimyraikkonen if you want.

It's Kimi the one who drives them to Sebastian's cottage, after the tests in Hungary are finally over and they can at last begin their summer break. The other man tries to argue about it when he sees Kimi snatching the keys of their rental car, but shuts up when he closes the door in his face and refuses to acknowledge his playful disappointment.

 

Sebastian is smiling when he finally gets into the car, and sighs deeply of relief when Kimi starts the engine. For a moment, he closes his eyes, breathing in their new found freedom. 

 

Kimi can't help smiling back. He feels like they've never needed a break as much as they need one now.

 

They drive for the most part in nearly complete silence, radio off and phones on mute for the first time in months: the landscape flies by them outside the windows, through streets that Kimi has been driving on all his life, empty fields and thick rain. Being back in Finland feels good, like retreating into the safe embrace of the past.

 

He doesn't say anything about it, but throws a glance at Sebastian sitting next to him: he's looking outside, his thumb pressing against his lip and legs cramped on the seat like a child who still hasn't learned how to sit down properly. There are deep bags under his eyes, his beard is patchy and untamed, but the more distance they put between themselves and the racing world, the more color returns to his cheeks and his lungs feel lighter.

 

It has been a hard season for both of them, for different reasons: and it shows on the way their skins feel more brittle, their minds more tired than usual.

 

It's late, and as the sun sets the light changes around them, transforming objects and shapes.

 

Kimi sighs, taking a moment for himself to feel the vibration of the car, to focus on the heavy feeling of the steering wheel under his hands to anchor himself to the present moment instead of allowing his mind to disconnect. He wants to remember this in vivid details: the way the rain hits the roof of the car, how the road outside looks, the sound of Sebastian's soft breathing, how the dark and grey light illuminates his face and the feeling of their bodies sitting there together without touching.

 

It feels like this is the first time they've been truly alone together since the season started: there's always something between them, people around, races to win and feelings that build up to occupy way too much space.

 

And now there is nothing and no one but the two of them: it feels like a new feeling all over again, even after so many years.

 

“Is Minttu okay with you spending a few days with me instead of going back home right away?”

 

The question surprises him less than it probably should. He shrugs, keeping his eyes on the road without looking at Sebastian at all.

 

“Yeah, sure. She's always okay with me spending time with you; says you're a good influence on me. She likes you.”

 

He steals a glance at Sebastian and catches him nodding absently, still looking outside the window while his fingers tap rhythmically against his knee. But there's a subtle smile on his face that softens his features even more as he beam with pride at that information, but tries not to give it away too much.

 

“Good. I like her too. She's a good woman and she makes you happy.”

 

Kimi sighs at those words, not sure what to say. They don't surprise him at all, because that's just who Sebastian is: he instantly likes people who are good for the people he loves. But that is not the only thing he detects in his voice.

 

Do I make you happy? It's the question Sebastian would love to ask, but doesn't because he's not sure he'd be hearing a answer he' liked, and so it hangs in there between them, with its baggage of unexpressed feelings they're both so good at carrying around with them.

 

Kimi knows that despite everything he would say yes. Sebastian's love is not as easy and uncomplicated as Minttu's is, it has layers of unspoken truths that cut deep into their skins, it comes at a price that sometimes feels too high. Be he knows he would never let go of it, no matter how much it hurt.

 

He doesn't ask about Hanna because he knows Seb doesn't like to mention her when they're together. It has nothing to do with jealousy, with loving him more than he loves Hanna or viceversa and not wanting to remind both of them of the families they have home: but it is has all about the way he separates his two lives way more than Kimi does. And he respects those boundaries, and keeps himself out of what does not concern him.

 

He sighs as he stares at the ever falling rain.

 

“Figures we'd pick the fucking worst Finnish summer in decades to go on vacation. Just our usual luck.”

 

Sebastian laughs loudly at that, filling the car with the genuine sound of it.

 

“Guess we'll be spending a lot of time indoors then. I don't mind: I feel like I've been moving and traveling way too much this last few months. All I want right now is to stay still. With you.”

 

The subtle seductive tone in his voice makes Kimi smile. Sebastian slides a hand over his leg, very gently, but enough to make him sighs.

 

They don't talk much at all for the rest of the drive.

 

\---

 

They have dinner along the way in the questionable restaurant of an equally questionable gas station, cramped on a tiny, little table together and eating frankly terrible food. But neither of them seems to mind, as they spend the time talking to each other in a soft and intimate tone, blocking out everybody else in the room.

 

Kimi stares at Sebastian intently the whole time, at the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiles, at how his expression changes subtly from subject to subject while still keeping his grin on the whole time, at how his voice switches in tone if he accidentally slips from English into German.

 

It feels like they haven't truly looked at each other in so long, because they were so busy focusing on everything else: Kimi sighs when Sebastian slips his hand into his under the table, just keeping his finger entangled with his without stroking them or anything. Just to remind Kimi that they're there, alone, far away from everybody else and finally able to taste that freedom they needed so badly.

 

The memory of a conversation he had with Minttu slips into his mind: they were lying in bed together, Kimi running his fingers through her dark hair and feeling her soft heartbeat against his chest. He thought she was asleep, her breathing regular and warm on his skin; but she wasn't.

 

“Describe Sebastian to me in your own words, so I'll know what to expect”, she had said in her calm and reassuring tone of voice that tingled Kimi's brain the right way to make him smile fondly at her. 

 

“I'm not good with words you know that, I don't know what to say to be honest”; she was about to meet him for the first time, which both terrified and excited Kimi, and his thoughts were moving so fast in his head at the idea of that meeting that he felt like he couldn't pin anything specific down, that he was scrambling for words and clarity

 

“Use just one word then”; Kimi had thought about it for so long that Minttu had shaken him gently to make sue he had not fallen asleep. She was looking at him with a soft smile on her face, waiting in perfect silence.

 

“Bright, he's bright”, and from the look in her eyes, he knew Minttu understood perfectly well what he meant to say with that.

 

Sebastian has the natural gift to irradiate charm, to bring a luminous softness withing himself that never leaves him and that was there even when he was younger. Kimi sees it now as they go pay the bill and people genuinely smile at him even thought they don't know who he is.

 

It was that feeling, that warm light about him that brought Kimi so close, attracting him the same way a moth is attracted to a flame. And it burn on his skin and on his eyes even now after so many years, with Sebastian's fingers leaving trails of fire on his body. That train of thoughts brings back too many memories, too many parts of their past that Kimi should want to look back to and that he doesn't feel like facing now.

 

Minttu has that same feeling about her, perhaps less intense, but it's still there in the form of a beautiful, bright sheen she takes with her everywhere: maybe that is why he fell in love with both of them so desperately.

 

He follows Sebastian outside, the other man laughing with him, and once they're away from the gas station, hiding behind their car, allows him a quick kiss under the rain, basking into his infectious smile and giving in to his request to drive. They both shiver in the cold of the night, holding onto each other a moment more to feel the warmth of the other against their bodies.

 

They arrive at the cottage late that night, too exhausted and cold to do anything except bringing in their bags and leaving them unceremoniously abandoned in the hallway. Kimi takes a moment to look around the place, even thought he has been there before plenty of times: it has that straightforward simplicity that Sebastian loves so much, which he always thought suited him.

 

Sebastian pushes him gently into the small living room, forcing him to sit down while goes into the kitchen to get them some beer and turn on the heating: it's that same usual German cat piss beer he detests, but that he drinks anyway to give himself courage and bring back some warmth into his body. 

 

They sit next to each other on the couch, drinking their beers while their clothes are drying. Kimi closes his eyes and puts his head back against the soft pillows, taking deep breaths in and out: the house still smells new, the intense scent of wood overpowering even that of cleaning products, and there is a sense of absolute stillness and peace that not even the wind and the rain outside can ruin.

 

He feels Sebastian's hand on his knee, warm and soft even through the fabric of his jeans: it strokes his legs just a little bit, but Kimi takes a longer moment for himself, to feel all the muscles in his neck and shoulders relieved of the pressure of these last few months, his mind clear out and his whole body adjust to a feeling of blissful emptiness he longed for more than he knew.

 

Sebastian is looking straight a him when he opens his eyes, lips slightly curled into a smile: it's beautiful that neither of them feels the need to say anything, that they can just look at each other and understand what the other is thinking and feeling so clearly. Kimi has never been good with words, even worst at it with the people he loves, but with Seb he never felt the pressure of even having to try.

 

It has always been like this, since Seb was the awkward and weird looking new kid in the paddock that nobody really noticed. But he did, from the very start, and never stopped.

 

“Do you want to go to bed?”

 

Sebastian's voice is soft against his lips, both hopeful and needy: Kimi wants him so much,with raw desire bottled up inside of him that desperately wants to come out. He needs to feel his hands and his mouth on his body, fingernails scratching at his skin and warm kisses making him feel alive again.

 

Kimi guides him upstairs, entering the master bedroom in silence, standing in front of the bed without moving: Sebastian's eyes are so bright and so intensely full of him even in the shitty yellow light that fills the room, and when his hands wrap around Kimi's face, caressing his neck and jaw, pulling him closer, he feels lost in the feeling. Sebastian doesn't kiss him right away, content with just feeling Kimi's skin against his palms, the heat of his body pressed against his own.

 

But when he finally does kiss him... Kimi can't help moaning against his lips, crushing their bodies together as they both sink into the moment, suddenly desperate and hungry for each other.

 

Sebastian kisses him like he's starving, like this is what he needs to stay alive, and neither of them ever felt so close to another human being as they do right now. It's frightening to feel like this, so completely in love with someone you find yourself having no idea how you could survive without them.

 

Kimi wants to feel more, to touch all of him even though he has done all of it before, and Sebastian's body by now is an open book under his fingers: but now is different, now they need this more than they ever did before. It all feels different, every touch and every kiss, as if every spark that passes between them is amplified and suddenly too intense for their bodies.

 

He allows Sebastian to take off his shirt and then push him on the bed, flat on his back as the other man peels his jeans off of him and kneels on the floor to settle between his spread legs. Kimi runs a hand through his hair, across his face and Seb closes his eyes, cheek pressed just right into the soft flesh of his tight, beard rubbing against his skin.

 

Sebastian takes him into his mouth and suck him off at a slow, excruciating pace, so different from the frantic fuck they shared in the garage just a few days before. Now they have time, all the time in the world and Kimi wants to feel all of it burning on his skin, as Seb's mouth works on him and thoughts are slowly drained from his mind one by one. 

 

There is so much he wishes he could be able to say: they're all words that are lost in the moment and that will never come back to him in the same shape and form, but that in the end don't even matter, because all that matters right now is the feeling of Seb's warm mouth against his dick, his body trapped between his legs and his beard scratching the inside of his thighs. 

 

His mouths and his hands work on him as if they're worshiping him, and it's almost too much, it almost feels so good it hurts. Kimi tries to dull the world around him as much as he can, to forget, to keep an indifferent distance that will keep the soft parts of him safe and protected. And yet he allows Sebastian to bite into his heart, to leave mark so deep they'll never disappear: he allows him so much, too much, because he's a fool and he's too in love with him to protect himself from that feeling. 

 

Sebastian fucks him into the mattress, with Kimi's nails sinking into his naked back as he pushes in and out of him. He's so beautiful, so full of that same foolish love that swings Kimi around and that keeps them entangled with each other. 

 

His eyes are so blue, his lips red and his voice reduced to strangled moans against the curve of his neck, whispering secrets neither of them can understand. They come into each other, wrapped together so tightly it almost hurts. 

 

And the world outside could end right now; neither of them would notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't quite go as planned, but fuck it, have it because if i keep rereading and rewriting this i'll never finish it.  
> hit me up @ kimyraikkonen on tumblr for more simi shenanigans.  
> happy spa weekend, ya'll.

Kimi wakes up slowly, blinking a couple of times to allow his eyes to adjust to the ray of light that's hitting him right in the face; he takes a deep breath in and out, the scent of the room penetrating his lungs, as his mind becomes aware of its surroundings and of the warm and familiar body against his.

 

Sebastian is lying on top of him, face squashes against his stomach and beard scratching his skin at every movement: he's still sleeping like the dead, wrapped all around him as if he was afraid to see him disappear if he ever let go. There is something childish about seeing him like this, soft and defenseless in his arms: Kimi runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes again, tempted to go back to sleep, to enjoy this moment a little more.

 

Nothing moves around them both for a while, and that pause in their little universe gives Kimi a chance to finally breathe, to collect his thoughts and feelings. Sebastian feels so good in his arms: heavy, but comfortable at the same time, warm but not unbearable. He so rarely as the opportunity to see him like this, vulnerable but peaceful, abandoned on top of him like that is the safest place in the world.

 

And as he wakes up as well, yawning openly and stretching across Kimi's body, all he can think about is that he's absolutely and utterly perfect. Sebastian smiles up to him when his eyes finally open, satisfied, and happy to see him in such an honest way that it makes Kimi want to look away from him, because his smile is so beautiful it hurts his eyes. But he doesn't: he kisses him instead, pulling him closer to wrap his arms around him and tangle his fingers in his hair.

 

Sebastian moans against the skin of his chest.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Early. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

 

But Sebastian doesn't seem to have any intention of going back to sleep, despite the still tired edge Kimi can hear in his voice: he climbs on top of him, sitting comfortably in his lap, hands on his naked chest and a soft smile on his face.

 

He doesn't rock his hips or moves in any way, just sits there looking at him, his eyes bigger and brighter in the morning light that filters through the window. Sebastian cups his face with his hands, caressing him slowly, thumbs sliding over his lips and never adverting his gaze, until Kimi starts to feel slightly uncomfortable under that scrutiny and looks away.

 

“You look so beautiful this morning.”

 

Kimi snorts, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, sure. I probably look tired as fuck right now but... whatever you say.”

 

Sebastian doesn't let him go, however. With his hands, he turns his head towards him so Kimi is forced to look at him, in eyes such an adoring look that he can feel himself being crushed by the intensity of it. 

 

Seb smiles, his hands sliding on him as they grab his wrists, pinning them at the sides of his head, not applying any pressure at all, and Kimi knows he could break free if he wanted, could push him away and not hear what else Sebastian is about to tell him. But he doesn't do any of that: he waits, perfectly quiet and still.

 

“You look so beautiful this morning.”

 

And the way he says it this times is low and seductive enough to send shivers down his spine, forcing Kimi to grab him hard to pull him down for another kiss. Sebastian kisses, fucks and loves the way he drives: he's methodical, merciless and overflowing with such a pure and intense passion that it burns Kimi's skin to be so close, so exposed to that intensity. He's always pushing forward, breaking down walls to get exactly what he wants every single time, not allowing anything or anyone to deny it to him. It's too much: and yet he always comes back begging for more.

 

They keep kissing and kissing for what feels like hours, rubbing against each other, losing themselves in the contact between their bodies, until they're both breathless and completely away. Kimi's half hard in his pants, with Sebastian's knee pressing just right against his dick. But he doesn't protest when the other man gets off of him, going back to lie down on the bed next to him, eyes closed and holding Kimi's hand on his chest.

 

He looks so happy, so perfectly content with just the light feeling of Kimi's fingers against his skin, as if this is all he ever needed in life to be at peace.

 

“The weather looks nice today.”

 

“It does, yeah. Guess it won't be raining the whole time after all.”

 

Sebastian rolls on his side to look at him, his head perched on his shoulder.

 

“We should do something fun then: let's go swim in the lake.”

 

Kimi's answer are a shrug and a nod that make Sebastian laugh against his skin, as he places little kisses on his neck, following his jawline to get to his lips. He tastes good despite the awful morning breath, and Kimi closes his eyes to inhale his scent, to hold him close against his chest.

 

He goes back with his mind to the first time he ever acknowledged the existence of the new, weird German kid in the paddock, the young prodigy everybody seemed to gust over with that fake courtesy that makes a Formula 1 garage the shittiest place on earth for someone like him.

 

Kimi was lost in his thoughts, not talking to or even really seeing anyone as he walked to the Ferrari garage; Sebastian had spotted him all the way from the Sauber one and went to greet him, smiling at him as he held out his hand to introduce himself, all teeth and lips, and eyes too big and too intense for his face.

 

“Sebastian Vettel, Robert's replacement for the race. Big fan of yours by the way.”

 

And Kimi, who had always been oblivious of everyone and everything, who was comfortable in his little bubble of indifference and self protection, for reasons that even now after all these years escape him, smiled back and took his hand.

 

\-----

 

They sit on the platform for a while, naked feet grazing at the water below them, the sun warm on their skin: the silence around them is so deep, and Kimi knows that there's no one around them for miles, no neighbors to hide from, no obnoxious PR people to hide from either.

 

It's just him and Seb there, sitting next to each other with their shoulders and legs barely touching, as they look at their surroundings without feeling the need to talk or even look at each other. Kimi likes it the best when they can stay like this, feeling the time wash over them gently, the hours passing without neither of them noticing or feeling pressured into saying something.

 

Sebastian has his eyes closed behind his sunglasses, and the sunlight hits him just at the perfect angle to erase lines and fatigue from his face. If he notices Kimi staring at him, he doesn't seem to feel the need to say anything about it, as a soft smiles opens up on his face.

 

Kimi looks away, taking pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one, taking a long, satisfying drag as his eyes scan across the water.

 

“I thought you had quit.”

 

He makes a face, feeling slightly guilty.

 

“I just have one once in a while, don't think it's that bad. Don't tell Minttu, though.”

 

Sebastian laughs, and that sounds seems to spread all around them loud and clear, as he then grabs the cigarette from Kimi's hand and takes a drag himself, looking smug and satisfied when he notices how the other man is staring at him, and the desire he sees in his eyes.

 

“Don't worry, I won't.”

 

It's Sebastian who gets into the water first, naked, swimming for a few minutes further into the lake, as Kimi stares at him from the platform, eyes scanning the way his muscles flex, how the sun shines of the water and on him. He looks carefree and happy like this, with no obligations, no expectations and no duties. They are free, lost together in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but savage natures for miles.

 

He doesn't flinch or move away when a very soaking wet Sebastian puts his arms around his waist and places his head on his legs. Kimi runs his fingers through his wet hair, watching water droplets run across his skin, feeling the need to kiss them all away. Seb is breathing slowly against his stomach, taking a moment to memorize how Kimi's warm body feels against his own.

 

“How's the water?”

 

“Cold as fuck; you should hurry up and get in, you'll love it.”

 

Kimi laughs, kissing him on his cold lips, licking them to taste both Sebastian and the nature around them. He feels so good he wishes they could stay like this forever, just holding on to each other, forgetting they both have lives and careers and families just waiting for them right outside that safe space surrounded by the thick Finnish forest.

 

He wishes for so many things that will never come true, and has learned over the years to settle for the next best thing, like stealing Sebastian away for a few day to pretend nobody else exists except them, to fool himself into believing he's all his.

 

Sebastian kisses him one more time, before swimming away, enticing him with his eyes to join him. Kimi undresses slowly, laughing at the way Seb looks at him, at his naked body, before jumping into the cold water.

 

\-----

 

They sit together outside in the sun after lunch, the silence so deep around them that they could fool themselves into believing there's no one else other than them left on the planet. Sebastian falls asleep quickly, sunglasses covering his eyes and only wearing a pair of black boxers: if he listens very closely, Kimi can hear his regular and slow breathing in the absolute calm of the afternoon.

 

Nothing moves, not even them.

 

He tries to sleep a little bit as well, dozing off for a while, but unable to shut down his brain and his thinking completely. He gives up in the end, his head so full of thoughts it almost hurts, like there is a hammer constantly hitting him in the same exact place.

 

Kimi opens his eyes again, stares at Sebastian for the longest time, because he knows he can get away with it now that the man lying on the chair next to him is deep in his slumber, and tries to understand when exactly did he fall in love with him so hard and so completely.

 

Was it after he won his title in 2007 and Sebastian came to his room to congratulate him? Kimi kissed him for the first time that night: he was drunk, happy, high on the rush of finally winning that fucking title he had been chasing for so long, and he was lost in the brightness of Sebastian's youthful smile, in the absolute blue of his eyes, in the way his laugh resonated through his body.

 

He pinned him against the wall and kissed him hard, to feel all of that on his skin and on his body, to taste it in his mouth, to pull Sebastian into the vortex of emotion he was feeling inside of him, because despite his happiness, he was vulnerable, afraid and lonely and needed someone to hold on to.

 

And Sebastian was there, with his crooked smile, his beautiful mouth and his glimmering eyes, kissing him over and over until Kimi fell asleep on his chest, exhausted and trembling, but strangely at peace.

 

Was it after Sebastian won his first race? His satisfaction, his pride and his happiness were so strong they almost felt physical under his hands, as Kimi congratulated him, watching the rookie he had been at the start of the race, morph into a winner by the end if it, right in front of his eyes.

 

After the celebration, Kimi dragged him into his room and fucked him for the first time: Sebastian's eyes were wide and wet with arousal, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his back as Kimi ate him out, dragging it for as long as they both could handle it before slamming into him.

 

He wanted to ruin him, to erase every lingering trace of innocence from his features and make Sebastian beg and plead for it. And he did, he begged and pleaded with his sweet, beautiful voice as Kimi fucked him hard and kept calling him a good boy, his beautiful, special boy that made him so proud.

 

If he closes his eyes, even now, he can still taste the sweat on his skin, smell the heavy scent of sex that lingered into the room even after hours.

 

They have shared too much since the very beginning of what didn't really stayed just a friendship for that long, and all his feelings get muddied up inside him, confused and impossible to isolate. When he thinks about Minttu, he can pinpoint exactly the moment he realized he was madly in love with her. One morning, he woke up to find her asleep next to him, wearing one of his shirts and looking perfectly still and peaceful like an angel, Kimi remembers thinking to himself: I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

 

But his love for Sebastian is different, more complex: they were friends, teammates, lovers, rivals and all of this at the same time. When he looks at Seb, he feels hopelessly lost, unable to find a balance. And yet Sebastian is what kept him together over the years, one of the few solid and unfaltering presences in his life, and he loves him for that as well.

 

It frightens him to think they in each moment they spent together, Kimi fell in love with him in a completely different way.

 

He feels his skin itch with the need to touch him, to map his body to relive every single touch they've exchanged over the years, to taste him again like this is the first time.

 

Kimi wakes him up with a soft caress on his cheek, followed by a rough kiss, earning a moan in return as tired eyes open up to stare at him. Sebastian smiles as Kimi's fingers run across his naked chest.

 

“Let's go inside.”

 

They kiss and touch all the way through the bedroom, Sebastian smiling at him so much, like he can't stop himself and isn't even trying to. Kimi wants to sink his teeth into him, to watch him struggle and wriggle under him as he takes all that he wants and deserves from him. His mouth tastes like sleep, and his kisses are sloppy and slow, as his hands find their way to his back and take his shirt off, leaving it abandoned on the floor.

 

Kimi pushes him on the bed, but doesn't get on it with him: he takes his time to admire Sebastian spread on the covers, almost naked and already touching himself through the fabric of his underwear, his eyes half open and his breathing slightly accelerated.

 

“Come here, let me touch you...”

 

Kimi shakes his head, smiling as he sits on the bed, but far from him, thrusting a bottle of lube into his hands.

 

“Get yourself ready for me first, I wanna watch.”

 

He watches Sebastian's smile grow, if possible even bigger, as the other man takes off his boxers and adjusts himself on the bed, spreading his legs wide enough to give Kimi the perfect view of what he'd doing: he strokes himself a couple more times, moaning softly, before spreading the lube on his fingers and start to tease his hole.

 

There is a savage beauty in the way his features morph and change as pleasure overtakes him, and he pushes into himself more and more: he looks wild, like he does on the track when the adrenaline is sky high and everything is pure instinct and raw feelings. Kimi watches him bite his lips and moan under his breath as he adds one and then two fingers inside himself, staring at him and smiling the whole time.

 

And he looks so beautiful like this, with a layer of sweat on his skin, his pupils dilated as he works himself open for Kimi, that just that sight could be enough to make him come in his pants, like a over stimulated teenager desperate for release.

 

Kimi gets closer, hooking one of Sebastian's legs on his hip so he can have more room to maneuver his fingers, making him moan as his other hand goes to rest on his shoulder. 

 

Sebastian is already working three fingers in and out of himself, pushing in just enough to stretch himself and then pulling out almost all the way through, and he's making low sounds of appreciation at every thrust. But nothing, nothing compares to the guttural and desperate moan that escapes his lips when Kimi pushes one of his own fingers inside of him, moving it in time with his other three, opening him up further.

 

“Oh, fuck Kimi! Fuck!”

 

Kimi laughs, his breath ghosting on Sebastian's dick as the other man holds on to him for dear life, nails digging into his skin.

 

“You like this, don't you? To be fucked open like this, uh? You're so fucking stretched I bet I could fit my whole hand inside of you.”

 

Sebastian bites his lips not to scream, closing his eyes shut as he pushes back more frantically against their fingers, trying to find some release and at the same time holding himself back.

 

“You like that idea, don't you, uh? You're such a twisted little fucker who's into the weirdest shit.”

 

Sebastian laughs, and his whole body shakes with that laughs, with his hole clenching around Kimi's finger. He wants to fuck that smile away from his face, wants to see him cry desperate and hopeless because it feels so good his whole body can't handle it. Instead, he keeps moving in and out so slowly, biting at the skin of Seb's shoulders.

 

“Come on, Kimi, fuck! Stop teasing!”

 

“If you don't like my teasing, why are you moaning?”

 

The deep desperate and frustrated sound that escapes his lips is so delicious, it fills him with evil satisfaction, but Kimi knows he's getting tired of this cat and mouse game, that his body needs release as much as Sebastian does.

 

And when he finally starts fucking him, when he slams into him hard enough to knock the breath out of Sebastian's chest, he feels complete. Nothing can compare to the feeling of Sen's tight, warm and slick body closing around his dick: winning comes pretty close to that intense rush of adrenaline that fucking Sebastian gives him, but it's not the same.

 

Because Sebastian is alive, breathing and moaning under him, digging his nails into his back and kissing him savagely, like he wants to devour Kimi to relieve the pressure building on him, to keep him inside himself forever.

 

He keeps smiling, his mouth full of him, his body full of live and youth and he looks so beautiful, so painfully beautiful it makes Kimi want to fuck all of that out of him. 

 

Kimi is so in love with him, desperately in love, and it makes his heart ache and his body tense into the effort of keeping all of that inside of him, even when he's sure Seb can read it all on his face. He understands, he knows what Kimi thinks, what he wants and gives it all to him on a silver platter as he whispers German nonsense into his hear.

 

When they come, holding each other together through the waves of the orgasm that hits them hard, Kimi, despite the dizzy confusion of release and the pounding of his own blood into his ears, wonder if he said any of his thoughts out loud.

 

But he realizes that it doesn't really matter: because Sebastian is still smiling and is kissing him slowly, holding him against his chest, their sweaty and tired body still tightly entangled together in the afternoon sun filtering through the open window.

 

“I love you too”, he whispers into his hear.

 

And in the end, it is all that Kimi cares about.


End file.
